Birhtday Surprise
by Lady Dracona
Summary: Sarah is turning 17 and she is going to have some interesting things happen. (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Birthday Surprise  
  
Hey everyone I'm back. Want to find out what new and interesting things I am going to do to the Labyrinth? Read and figure out.  
Lady Dracona  
  
Sarah sighed heavily as she entered her room. It was another Saturday and she was alone yet again. She was turning seventeen the day after tomorrow and she really wanted someone to celebrate with. Her trek through the Labyrinth two years ago really affected her social life and even though she kept in touch with her friends she still felt alone.  
  
"Hoggle I need you." Hoggle appeared behind Sarah and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hello Sarah. What ya need?"  
  
"Hoggle everything is wrong I can't help but feel every guy I meet thinks I'm hideous."  
  
"Sarah not every guy thinks your hideous."  
  
"Oh yeah. Who doesn't?"  
  
"His Majesty that's who."  
  
"Hoggle I can't talk to him he hates me especially after how I denied him."  
  
"Do you regret that Sarah?"  
  
"Hoggle you know I do."  
  
"Then call him and tell him you love him."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Sarah is it that you can't or you won't. I've gotta go bye." Sarah hugged her friend goodbye and fell on her bed in exasperation. "Hoggle would he even look at me?" She hugged her dinosaur pillow to her tightly and fell asleep.  
  
Far away in the Underground King Jareth, of the Goblin Kingdom, consulted hi advisor Hoggle. "Well Hedgewart does she still despise me?"  
  
"Your Majesty she does not despise you in fact she loves you but she has not come in reality with it yet."  
  
"She loves me?"  
  
"Yes she does." Jareth stood up from his throne and conjured a crystal. "Show me the girl." The crystal complied by showing a picture of Sarah on her bed fast asleep. Jareth stared at this picture before turning on Hoggle.  
  
"Does she have any consorts?"  
  
"No your Majesty she does not."  
  
"I will court her and convince her to come as..."  
  
"Majesty isn't you getting ahead of yourself? The girl is still a child and she doesn't even know if she truly loves her." Jareth sighed and looked at his advisor.  
  
"You're right." Jareth turned toward a window and sat upon it. "You may leave me." Hoggle bowed and left out the throne room. Jareth turned to the window and started dreaming of his only love.  
  
Sarah woke up the next morning feeling very tense. "Shit I forgot to take my medicine." She made her way down the stairs to find out what was for dinner and was attacked by a flying candy-cane. "Oomph. Hey Toby." "Morning Sarah. Can you make breakfast Karen wouldn't?" "Sure Toby." Sarah and Toby, who was now four years old and wouldn't let you forget it, were closer now then ever but of course Karen was a bitch and was even mean to her son.  
  
Sarah made her way to the kitchen and fished through the cupboard. "Sorry kid we only got cereal. Can ya make do?"  
  
"Yeah Sarah."  
  
Sarah walked up stairs to take a shower. She went to her room got her sponge ( I want a sponge!!!!). She got into the shower and turned on the shower but got instead of hot water got slime. "TOBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Toby heard Sarah from the kitchen and made a run for it out of the kitchen door to his friend's house next door. "I am going to kill that kid." Sarah walked to her room and changed into her costume. Sarah was going to be the leading actress in a play about the middle ages. Her whole crew set up an art festival back during summer vacation to raise two thousand dollars for all the props and other things it was going to cost to run the show. After getting her script and car keys she left a note for Toby telling him she knew where he was and where she would be. "Ah the benefit of being an old fart. I can drive wherever the hell I want." Sarah went to the garage and unlocked her convertible. The car was a present from her mother for her sixteenth birthday.  
  
Sarah got to her school auditorium in record time considering it was only seven in the morning. {Author groans inwardly and growls at screen. Seven my ass.} "Hey Ashley where is Doc." Ashley was a sophomore at the school and really was a close friend to Sarah.  
  
"Not here yet."  
  
"Do you think she will ever be on time?"  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"Not even if the world fell down." Sarah gasped as she heard Jareth's voice in her head singing to her.  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
As the world falls  
  
Falling in love  
  
Sarah shook her head and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Doc.'s voice scream, "SARAH WILLAMS COME TO THE STAGE." Sarah walked into the light and blinked several times before she could make anything out. "Glad you could join us Miss. Willams."  
  
"Sorry mam." Doc. Nodded and proceeded to tell them what they were going to do this rehearsal. "We are going to start at act three where Eleanor meets Christopher in the lounge and professes his love. What are you doing standing there? Get into position NOW." Sarah was Eleanor, as I hope you guessed, and her friend Andrew was going to be Christopher.  
  
"Eleanor I can't hide my feelings anymore I love you dam it I love you more than life itself. I couldn't bear it if you don't return my feelings. Please say you love me?"  
  
"Christopher I do love you I would be more than happy to return your feelings." Sarah and Andrew stepped closer together and kissed. "All right everyone great practice. I would like it if everyone in Act two and four would stay behind for checks."  
  
Sarah left the auditorium and made her way to her car. She turned on the ignition when she looked up and saw a white barn owl in the tree. "Jareth." "No it's not Jareth I'm just going crazy." The owl hooted sadly and flew away back to the Underground. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sarah got home before twelve and started to get lunch for Toby and herself when Karen walked in. "Sarah will you stop daydreaming and do something useful." Sarah looked up at Karen and sighed dismally. "Is that woman ever going to grow up?"  
  
Sarah went upstairs to work on her script and noticed something on her pillow. Sarah looked at it and gasped in shock. It was a crystal and also a pendant of a crescent moon with a diamond in the center. "What is a crystal doing here? I didn't wish Jareth here." "No love I thought it would be a perfect birthday present." Sarah turned around and saw Jareth dressed how he was the first time she saw him the night she wished Toby away. His mismatched eyes held a look of sincerity and something else Sarah couldn't place.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought that was obvious."  
  
"Jareth you have to leave."  
  
"Sarah I can't the Labyrinth isn't the same without you." Sarah turned tearfully toward him.  
  
"Is that all the reason you came here to torture me?"  
  
"I have done nothing to provoke you."  
  
"Just leave." Jareth roughly turned Sarah to him and kissed her. "I can't leave Sarah. You denied me once before don't again. And don't you dare say the words."  
  
"Don't start that generous crap again."  
  
"Please come back to the Labyrinth if only for a couple of hours."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Is it that you can't or you won't?" Sarah looked up at him and saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Fine I'll go."  
  
Jareth pulled her to him and sent them to the Labyrinth. When Jareth let go Sarah saw something was different. "Jareth what is different."  
  
"The Labyrinth doesn't have to be like you imagined it would be." Sarah stared in wonder at it. The walls were not crumbled and all the plants were gone. The goblin city was not damaged but looked the same from what Sarah first thought a goblin city would look like.  
  
"Jareth are you telling me everything I saw and went through in the Labyrinth was a lie."  
  
"No what I told you at the end was true."  
  
"So you really did love me."  
  
"Sarah I still do. It is you who must embrace the reality of your feelings." Jareth transported Sarah back home. "All you need to do is call on the crystal when you find out how you really feel."  
  
Jareth went to his own room and hoped Sarah would be able to find out her true feelings because tonight was the only night he could still take her.  
  
Sarah looked around her room and sighed. * What did he imply? I have to to grip reality? * Sarah sat down on her bed * I do love him but I can't love him he is immortal. * Sarah looked up and walked out of her room. She was about to leave the house when she heard Karen talking to her father.  
  
"I want her out of here by tomorrow."  
  
"Karen she knows she has to go."  
  
"I seriously want her out tomorrow. She is of age to where she can leave."  
  
"I'll get her to leave don't worry."  
Sarah heard her father but couldn't believe it her own family didn't want her. Sarah ran upstairs and took the crystal, her bag, keys, the Labyrinth, and the crescent moon symbol. She went to her car and drove to the park where she met Jareth. She walked to where she had stood those two years ago and pulled out the crystal.  
  
"I can't take it. Jareth please come get me."  
  
"Hello Sarah."  
  
"Jareth can we go to the Labyrinth."  
  
"Yes but why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Jareth my own family doesn't care about me." Jareth looked at her and took pity.  
  
"You have fought bravely my love come." Sarah took Jareth's hand and he transported them to the Labyrinth. Jareth led her to the chambers next to his. "Here you will sleep here. Would you like to come to dinner with me later?" Sarah looked at Jareth smiled and answered, "Yes I would love to." Jareth nodded his head and left the room.  
  
Sarah looked around her new home and fell into the blue satin sheets.  
  
Jareth walked around his throne room and set up for dinner tonight. "Maybe she will stay for love not regret." Jareth checked the room and left to get ready. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sarah looked around her room in boredom. She really liked the room but it lacked most of the essentials Sarah needed. Sarah started to drift from reality when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." The door opened to reveal a little goblin with a beak and an old sack to cover her.  
  
"Beggin ya pa'don miss. I'm 'ere to help ya ta dress far dinna'."  
  
"Oh. Thank you."  
  
"Na problem."  
  
"Um...what is your name?"  
  
"Me nam' is bein Faeserit."  
  
"Well. Faeserit I'm..."  
  
"I bea knowin who ya ar. You ar Sarah tha only on' to beat the Labyrinth."  
  
Faeserit presented Sarah with a very Gothic looking dress. The dress was all black with a low cut. Faeserit showed Sarah the little vanity in the corner. Sarah saw a blue box and opened it.  
  
Inside the box was an odd assortment of jewelry. Sarah saw the ideal effects that would match the dress. She pulled out a pair of silver cross earrings with a black gem in the center and a black chocker with an alabaster stone in the middle.  
  
Faeserit complemented Sarah on her choice and helped Sarah into her dress. Sarah went to look in the mirror and gasped the dress looked marvelously sinful on her and accentuated her curves.  
  
Sarah couldn't help but smile. She had always wanted a dress like this. Faeserit looked at the girl and when she found there were no problems with the dress offered to help Sarah to the dining room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inside the dining room Jareth paced around nervously. He was awaiting Sarah but he had another guest arriving. The other guest happened to be his father Xeric. His father like Jareth had been King of Goblins until his father had died giving him ruling over the Elves. The Elves were the best bowmen in all the Underground. This gave Xeric a lot of power.  
  
Jareth stood still (Finally!!) when he heard a sound. Jareth turned and saw Sarah to him the evening just got better by seeing her.  
  
"Hello my dear you look stunning."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jareth helped her into her seat and was about to take his own when he heard someone.  
  
"Hello son." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I have been studying for the past few weeks and haven't been able to update very often. Oh someone e-mailed me the other day and yes I based Fareast to be like Dobby from Harry Potter. Could you please send reviews on this story? Thank you. Love you all.  
  
Lady Dracona ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello son." Jareth turned around suddenly nearly whacking Sarah in the head.  
  
"Father. What a pleasure it is to see you again."  
  
"Jareth cut the crap and come here." Jareth went to his Father and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Father I want you to meet my wonderful friend Sarah, Sarah this is my father King Mikhail."  
  
Mikhail approached Sarah slowly and went around her a couple of times. After his inspection Mikhail cleared his throat and went to Jareth. Once to Jareth Mikhail hit him hard on the back of his head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?"  
  
"Jareth you have a lot to learn. First of all she is gorgeous and second I just really had to hit you for stupidity." (). O  
  
Sarah sat back down and started to laugh her pretty little head off. Mikhail soon joined in the laughter but Jareth on the other hand glared at the two with pure hatred.  
  
"Jareth, quit you are scaring the goblins." said Sarah  
  
Sarah was right; of course, the goblins were all in one corner and shaking hysterically. Jareth stopped giving Mikhail and Sarah his death glare and sat down. Sarah and Mikhail followed his lead and sat down too. Sarah beside Jareth and Mikhail across from the two. The dinner went smoothly well almost. 


	5. Author Note

Sorry everyone I really was not paying attention when I wrote. Jareth's father's whole name is Mikhail Xeric Crystal. Yes that would make Jareth's last name crystal. Sorry for the confusion and I will update soon. Please keep reviewing.  
  
Lady Dracona 


	6. Chapter 5

I am demented but you have to love me for it. Here is the almost smoothly scene and all of you who want longer chapters eat this. (Great I need to restock on my good but delightfully evil jokes.)  
  
Lady Dracona ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well Jareth how have you been here with the goblins," asked Mikhail.  
  
"Pretty well considering they are the most noisy group in the Underground."  
  
"Lady Sarah, how is my son treating you? Especially since you beat his maze."  
  
"Fine actually. Jareth are you alright you are turning red."  
  
Jareth was indeed turning red. (Because he had eaten some of the chili Mikhail had brought and let's just say the Goblin King isn't hot enough for it.) (It being the chili.) Jareth waved his hand a crystal appeared as a pitcher of water with very big ice cubes. Mikhail and Sarah sensing Jareth was going to skin them alive had started to back slowly away from the table. Jareth finished the pitcher in a single gulp and then, being one of an enormous attitude, closed all exists from the dining room.  
  
"Not in your dreams." Jareth was angry and was way past the point of being even a little generous. Jareth conquered two chairs and made the two sit down. He started to pace and then stopped in front of Mikhail.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke?" Jareth ice blue eye was flashing very dangerously. Mikhail sent Jareth a look of hurt.  
  
"Jareth honestly you think more of me than that?"  
  
"Father I trust you no more than I could throw Ludo." If Mikhail wasn't confused before he sure was now. Mikhail soon gave up trying to understand and talked to Sarah. 


	7. Chapter 6

Yes inspiration has finally set in! This is going to be a very interesting chapter. (Smiles evilly.) Oh very interesting indeed. Oh! I am going to be switching POV's very frequently. You have been warned.  
  
Lady Dracona*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mikhail and Sarah hit it off really well, as you probably guessed, and Jareth, thinking they were conspiring against him, decided to end dinner. He stood up and walked to Sarah.  
  
"My dear it is time that we retire. We have a long day before us."  
  
Jareth took Sarah's arm into his own and led her out of the dinning room.  
  
Mikhail finally being left alone conquered a crystal of his own. He looked into the crystal's white obscure inside and proceeded to contact someone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once out of the dining room Jareth and Sarah started to have a light conversation.  
  
"Sarah, what do you think of my father?"  
  
"He is very charming."  
  
"Really I wouldn't know I was too busy wondering what mischief the two of you are going to release upon the castle and goblins."  
  
"Jareth stop being paranoid."  
  
"Paranoid?"  
  
"Yes we are only going to release devastation and utter pandemonium upon the castle not the goblins."  
  
"And why would you do that?" Sarah turned toward him.  
  
"You don't know already?"  
  
"I don't know what, love?"  
  
"Mikhail and I are going to make you crazy." Sarah ran up the rest of the way before Jareth could tell her off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Once inside her chambers she went to go and take a very long bath. When she finished she retired to a warm, comfy bed to dream of a certain king and a wonderful ball.  
  
{Sarah saw everyone in masks and wonderful dancers making their talent know to everyone and anyone to whom their eyes befell upon them. The ballroom was more splendid than before the entire room was covered in glitter and the ceiling was a collogue of paintings. She started to look for someone not knowing whom but just knowing that she was looking for someone.  
  
She circled around the area another time and found him the one she had been looking for. His blue jacket the same as before and his platinum blond hair as wild and unruly as ever. He was the perfect symbol of prince charming to Sarah. He was talking to a number of ladies but when Sarah came near he left the group and led her to the dance floor. He smiled and his eyes glazed with love. Sarah couldn't help but smile and fall into the warm embrace of her prince of her king. Jareth. The two danced all night just content to be together in their arms than anywhere else.} *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jareth watched Sarah disappear into her room and Jareth secretly smiled saying under his breath, "Goodnight my love." Jareth walked to his rooms and conquered a crystal and watched his one and only love sleep in her peaceful dreams. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope that wasn't too confusing. Please review and tell me how you liked it.  
  
Dracona 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone could you please send more reviews I AM NEEDING AN IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lady Dracona  
  
Sarah woke the next morning feeling well and relaxed. She went to the bathroom and took a long bath. "Ah, much better." She went to the closet and picked out a nice violet colored dress and went into the dining room. Upon entering the dining room Sarah saw Mikhail talking into a crystal very much like Jareth's but having a different feeling about it.  
  
"Good morning, Mikhail."  
  
"Good morning, Sarah."  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Jareth's mother. I had to contact her last night as well. She loves Jareth very much so she asks me to tell her how he is doing."  
  
"I didn't know Jareth had a mother."  
  
"Kind of hard to tell isn't it?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"I understand. I have been meaning to ask you something." Sarah started to get extremely nervous.  
  
"What would that be?" Mikhail looked at her with the utmost concern in his eyes that Sarah thought she was under a spell.  
  
"Do you love Jareth?" Sarah was relieved but now even more nervous. She stammered and then finally spit it out.  
  
"I do with all my soul." Mikhail smiled.  
  
"Good and now you won't have to tell him later."  
  
"What do you...?"  
  
Mikhail pointed toward the door. Sarah turned around and saw Jareth standing there with an enormous smile upon his face.  
  
"Sarah do you really mean it?"  
  
"Yes Jareth I do."  
  
Jareth walked towards her and lifted her up. He spun her around and brought her back to him with a kiss. Mikhail smiled and vanished out of the room muttering "Young love." Jareth and Sarah didn't notice Mikhail disappearing or anything else for that matter all the two lovers noticed were each other. 


	9. CHapter 9

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate everything. Ok, here we go. Lady Dracona ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sarah, you don't know how much this means to me." Jareth smiled upon the radiant face of his love.  
  
"Jareth, I have always loved you. I was frightened that you would laugh at me."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Sarah, I have a surprise for you later."  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Jareth smiled at the fact she forgot.  
  
"My dear, please don't tell me that you forgot your own birthday."  
  
"Oh! Jareth you are right. I did forget my own birthday."  
  
"Now love, go back to your room and stay there." Sarah put her bottom lip out in hopes he would fall for her pleading.  
  
"Sarah stop imploring."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jareth and Sarah shared a kiss then she left to go to her room like Jareth told her to. Once in her room she spun about blaring as deafening as her lungs would permit, "HE LOVES ME!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jareth conjured a crystal and looked in on Sarah. He providentially didn't see her little dance but in its place saw her slumbering on her bed. "Sweet cherub." Jareth sat upon his throne and was calling in the goblins to set up for Sarah's "surprise." He smiled to himself and proceeded to dispense jobs to the goblins.  
  
After an hour of preparation and a few small disasters the room was set. Jareth was sure Sarah was up and about but he checked on her and, to his surprise, she was still sleeping. He threw the crystal in the air and watched as it traveled to Sarah's room to bestow her a modest endowment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah awoke feeling achy and a little uneasy. She heard a little rap at the door and went to open it. She opened the door and in rolled a crystal. She watched as it jumped on the bed and malformed into the ball gown that she had worn when she was in the ballroom.  
  
She went to the dress and felt the material before taking off her own garments and putting on the outfit. When she got the dress just right she heard another knock at the door. Faeserit walked in and helped her with her makeup and locks. The two then made their way to the ballroom. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jareth paced around apprehensively. He was so bothered Sarah wouldn't like her surprise. He stopped pacing and saw the door on his right open to expose a striking maiden like the Underground never saw before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah entered feeling rather preposterous in this big dress. Jareth looked absolutely gorgeous. He had donned the identical jacket as he had worn in the ballroom.  
  
"Approach, my beloved, it's time for your surprise."  
  
Sarah went towards Jareth and danced with him for half the night. The both of them not ready to relieve the other of companionship walked towards the private grounds. Sarah looked up and saw a breathtaking lilac moon casting its soft shine upon the two. The garden was full of red roses that only added to the splendor of the entire evening.  
  
"Jareth I never want this to end."  
  
"It doesn't have to. Look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams."  
  
Jareth conjured a crystal that held a minute endowment for Sarah. Sarah looked at the crystal and grabbed the crystal. The crystal began to glow and emit a warm feeling. The longer Sarah held on the bigger the feeling and brightness did the crystal emit. The warm feeling grew to an intensifying level and Sarah screamed. Jareth could do nothing but watch as Sarah was bestowed with the powers and gifts of the Underground. Sarah blacked out and Jareth carried her to his chambers. Sarah still holding the crystal in her tight grasp. ~*~*~*~*~I*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah woke the next morning with a dull ache and the crystal had disappeared. Jareth got up from his chair across the room and walked to the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You have been bestowed the powers and gifts of the Underground."  
  
"Why does my body hurt?"  
  
"You have been given immortality. Like me you will forever."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, forever." Jareth pulled Sarah to him and kissed her with such a passion Sarah felt she would melt.  
  
"Sarah, I have something to ask of you."  
  
"What?" Jareth knelt in front of her and conjured another crystal. The crystal glowed for a second and changed to a wedding ring.  
  
"Sarah Elizabeth Williams, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes Jareth, I will."  
The two kissed and left the room finally united in a bond that would never be broken.  
  
The End 


End file.
